


so hold me, lover, like you used to

by C1ashi1dr



Series: w!master au [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: Just some kisses between Yaz and W!Master
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: w!master au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	so hold me, lover, like you used to

**Author's Note:**

> is this just a ton of kisses bc I need to practice? yeah  
> am I posting it anyway? yeah

Yaz is sitting in the library, resting in her favorite chair by the fireplace. It's one of the comfiest in the TARDIS, positioned just perfectly, and at times she's had to go against the Master for the seat. Today, however, is not one of those days and she stretches out across the chair, feet propped up on the arm, book in her lap. It's some bit of space literature the Master had recommended, something about two warring species and Yaz is having a hard time paying attention.

Her attention slips as the words patter off into some nonsense and she glances up at the ship's ceiling. Maybe it's another way for the Master to mess with her head and as she attempts to refocus, the sound of footsteps echoes through the library. Think of the devil...

The Master rounds a bookshelf and spots her almost immediately, her face changing in just the slightest bit. It opens just a bit more, softens about the edges, and though Yaz would never tell her, the Master looks just the slightest bit kinder. Yaz shuffles in the chair, closing her eyes for a moment to enjoy the warmth of the fire before setting her book aside. The Master wanders over to her, hands shoved into her pockets. She looks far too relaxed, Yaz is set on edge immediately. 

"What's wrong?" she asks and the Master gives a rueful smile. 

"You know me too well," She says and then looks at Yaz. She's so much taller from this position and the light of the fire casts shadows over her face, Yaz can barely see her eyes. The Master's eyes are ever the only thing that give her any insight into how her mind works. "Move over?"

"Make me," Yaz retorts, almost on instinct. The Master raises an eyebrow before plopping down into Yaz's lap without much aside. There's a bit of shuffling, and after a few moments, the Master is stretched out across her, head tucked under Yaz's chin. Once she's settled, the Master gives an uncharacteristic and gusty sigh. "Long day?"

"TARDIS still isn't moving," the Master grumbles eventually, words muffled into Yaz's skin. "I cannot figure out why she's still stuck and it is frustrating. I should be able to fix my own ship."

Yaz smiles softly, bringing her hand up to tangle in the Master's hair, gently running her fingers through it. The Master sighs again, relaxes a bit further. "She'll move when she's ready," Yaz says and the Master mumbles her agreement. Yaz presses a kiss to the top of her head and the Master grumbles again.

"She's got a bloody temper," the Master says and Yaz chuckles. "I'll get her fixed soon, promise."

"No rush, love," Yaz says. "We've got all the time we need."

~~~~~

"It isn't fair," the Master says, bursting into the kitchen. The door bangs against the walls and Yaz winces at the noise because really, is it too much to ask that the Master keeps the noise down a bit this early in the morning? "I could have sworn that the surrender I ordered on Intoros would actually be effective but they've already begun breaking the terms."

"That's what you're whining about?" Yaz asks because really, she's just woken up (to an empty bed no less) and she'd not even had a cuppa yet. She loves the Master dearly, she really does, but even she ahs her limits. 

"Yes," the Master says. "This planet is crucial to my plan. ANd the TARDIS is refusing to put through any messages, I think she's annoyed with me about something. Gods know what."

"She wouldn't be the only one," Yaz grumbles and the Master's head snaps towards her.

"What are you talking about?" the Master asks.

"I've just woke up, I haven't even had a chance to have some tea and you're already slamming the doors and complaining like I even have a chance of understanding what you're talking about," Yaz says and the Master looks slightly taken aback before she crosses her arms over her chest and leans against the counter, looking Yaz up and down for a moment.

"Right, of course," she says. "Forgot that you humans need more sleep than so many other species. Honestly, it's such an inconvenience I don't know how you cope." And though the words sting a bit, Yaz has nearly gotten used to them and she doesn't really notice them. Instead, she notices the way the Master seems to be steadfastly staring at the wall across from her, a firm set to her jaw. And though her mind is a bit muddle with sleep still, she can recognize that something is  _ wrong. _ Or at least, the Master isn't just complaining to complain. 

"Do you want some tea?" Yaz asks because she's only human after all. The Master makes a noise that could be taken either way but Yaz starts to fix her a mug anyway. They don't speak for a long moment and Yaz wonders if the Master is going to elaborate more on her troubles but she seems to be steadfastly keeping silent. It's unsettling.

When she finally finishes and turns to hand the mug to the Master, she's still got her arms over her chest. She's glaring and Yaz sighs, setting the mugs down. The Master doesn't even seem to see her approach until Yaz is right in front of her, sliding her hands around her waist. The Master starts and looks down at her, face softening for a brief moment before the glare is back.

"C'mon, cheer up," Yaz says but she isn't given a single glance in return. The Master's gaze is once more fixed somewhere else. "We'll have everything figured out in no time and you'll be back in charge." There's a beat before she adds, "Where you belong." And before the Master can say anything, Yaz kisses her. While she'd never call it a pout (she barely dares think it really) whatever expression had been on the Master's face melts away and she hums against Yaz's lips for a moment. 

When they finally part, she bumps their foreheads together as if on instinct. 

"You promise?" she asks, and at Yaz’s nod she finally unfolds her arms to pull Yaz closer.

~~~

The storage closet is uncomfortable to say the least. Yaz's back is pressed against some sort of container, the sharp edge of it digging into her back and if it weren't for the imminent threat outside the doors, she'd wiggle just a bit to lessen the pain. As it is, with the Master pressed against her and an alien outside, searching for them (it's a whole search party, really) she can't afford any movements that might give them away.

"They're drawn by vibrations," the Master whispers, the words barely a breath. Yaz has to strain to listen to them. "So try not to prattle on."

"I didn't even say anything,' Yaz whispers back before the Master presses a finger to her lips. So she sits and she listens, waiting like the Master is for the creature to leave them alone. The finger against her lips is cold, which Yaz isn't surprised about and she breathes out through her nose. They wait and they wait and the adrenaline leaves her moment by moment until she's more exhausted than she is ready to keep going and they're still just sitting in the closet. She’s slumped against the box now, doesn’t even care about the little pain in her back. 

Before Yaz can question the Master's decision to keep them there for so long (or at least complain about how long they've been waiting there) the Master's finger moves from her mouth and before Yaz can whisper a question, the Master is tipping her chin up and then she's kissing her and the sharp pain of the box digging into her back melts away until all she can feel is the Master's lips against her own. 

"I think we can go now," the Master says eventually, voice low. Yaz finally notices that there haven't been any sounds from outside the door and she looks up at the Master. 

"Then let's go," she says. "You owe me someplace nice for once." 

"No guarantees," the Master says with a cheeky smirk.

~~~

"You bit me!" Yaz's voice is indignant as she presses two fingers to her bottom lip. They come away with a small red dot painting them and she glares at the Master, who looks dazed. Her lips are still kiss swollen and she seems to be struggling to come up with words as Yaz continues, trying to keep her voice level. "You properly bit me."

"I was under the impression that was a thing humans did," the Master retorts and she still looks dazed but she's apparently regaining coherent thought. "I'm sure that it's something you do."

"Normally you ask permission before doing that sort of thing," Yaz mutters, pressing her fingers back to her lips. She's still in a bit of shock and any kind of romance that had surrounded them has completely disappeared. "And normally you don't draw blood. Unless you ask permission."

"Alright, alright, I understand," the Master grumbles. "You humans and your strange customs, hang-ups about these sorts of things."

"My apologies if I'm not prepared for you to bite me all of a sudden," Yaz says and her lip tingles, and not in a good way. She'll need to put something on them, some sort of balm and it makes her annoyance grows. "I can't believe you thought it was okay to just do that." 

"I don't know every aspect of human culture, Yasmin, you cannot expect me to understand whatever nuances you've come up with." She crosses her hands about her chest and Yaz frowns.

"Is asking for permission just not a thing where your people are concerned?" Yaz asks and the Master shrugs.

Yaz doesn't get an answer and she decides that it isn't really worth staying much longer (she's got things to do after all, she's quite busy) and as she moves towards the exit, a hand grabs her arm. She's being pulled back towards the Master and-

"Did you just lick me?!"

~~

Yaz takes the Master to her favorite chip shop. It's really the only way to return the favor to the Time Lord who carts her around the universe, showing her all the wonders that she can think of (and a few that she can't) and Yaz knows it's just chips and that chips aren't that impressive but it's the best she's got. And it's a piece of her and, however much the Master hates admitting it, she'll enjoy just about anything that Yaz does.

It's just a bit down from Yaz's flat, so the Master parks the TARDIS there, patting the siding with affection as she exited. The moment they're out of the threshold, however, the Master reaches out, links their hands together and they hang in the small space between the two of them. Yaz thinks she might pass out from the meager contact and she knows she should get a grip on herself, that the Master isn't as impressive as Yaz wants to make her out to be but she's still larger than life. Yaz opens the door for the Master with a small grin and the fond eye roll she gets in return (she knows it's fond, it has to be) and the moment they step inside, a feeling of nostalgia washes over Yaz.

"Came here a lot when I were younger," Yaz says as they step into line. The Master doesn't let go of her hands and it makes her heart flutter, however Yaz wants to deny it. "My mum would bring Sonya and I after school if she was feeling up to it. Haven't been in a while, been busy, y'know."

"If by busy, you mean traveling all over the universe with me, then yes." She smirks and before Yaz can give her answer they're up at the counter and they order. When they find a booth, the Master settles in next to her, pressed against her side, far closer than she needs to be and Yaz won't complain she can't complain, not really. 

They get their chips, they eat and Yaz savors the nostalgic taste all the while waiting for the master to make some critique, to call them the worst chips she'd ever tasted, which wouldn't be out of character for the Master, not really. She doesn't say anything, however. She even steals a few of the chips from Yaz and pouts when Yaz smacks her hand away. 

"Not the best chips I've had," the Master says thoughtfully, looking up in contemplation for a moment. "But definitely not the worst either. I'd say for this century, they're fairly high quality." 

"Told ya so," Yaz says with a smug smile of her own and the Master kisses her, the taste of salt on her lips.

~~

"I'm supposed to be taking over the world, you know that, right," the Master asks as Yaz settles onto the edge of the throne she'd taken. How they ended up in this situation is perplexing enough to Yaz, but on top of that the Master hasn't been paying a lot of attention to her and while Yaz isn't codependent (she isn't, she knows she isn't) she's bored. Very bored.

"I'm aware," Yaz says. "But we haven't done anything fun in ages-"

"You just came back from that expedition in...wherever it was. Surely that was enough to keep you occupied?"

"It were fun, yeah, but  _ you _ weren't there," Yaz points out, frowning. "What have you been doing all day, paperwork?"

"There's a lot involved in running a planet, Yasmin," The Master says and she can tell a distraction when she hears one. Well, Yaz can fix that, can't she? The moment she moves closer to the desk, however, the Master is looking up at her and she's glaring. It's not fierce enough to strike the fear that it would normally invoke but Yaz does stop moving. "I'm being serious, Yasmin, I have a large amount of work I need to get done-"

"Surely a few minutes for a break won't cause the end of the world?" Yaz suggests and she can see the look in the Master's eyes, that hesitance. She just has to push a little more. "You owe me for basically stranding me here for weeks."

"I've done what I can to keep you occupied," the Master snaps. Oops, that was possible the wrong course of action to take. Yaz tries to correct.

"And I appreciate it, but I'm also very bored and you've been working very hard. A couple minutes won't affect anything, not in the long run."

The Master finally looks back down at her paper and Yaz takes it as an invitation to move closer. Eventually, she's right up at the desk, standing across from the Master who's still working studiously. With barely more than a shove, Yaz has moved the Master away from the paper she's working on, though not without a protest and a smear of ink, and then she's sweeping the papers to the floor. All she gets is a grunt of disapproval before she circles the desk (taking care to not step on the papers, she's not a complete monster) and there's the Master, staring up with a raised eyebrow. 

"What?" she asks. "Are you looking for a compliment for your little act of defiance? Because if you are, you certainly won't be getting one." She frowns, and Yaz thinks for a moment that she's properly angry but then she catches sight of the way her lips twitch and the glint of a challenge in her eyes. 

"Not a compliment, per say," Yaz says, deciding to play along. What has she got to lose? She leans down, brushes the lightest of kisses across the Master's lips, and of course it isn't enough. She pulls away but the Master's hand in her hair stops her and pulls her back down for a longer, passionate kiss that Yaz melts into. 

The paperwork can wait. 

~~~~

"It's not forever," Yaz says softly, linking her fingers with the Master's. "Just a little while. Need to be home for a moment, catch my breath. Traveling with you is...exhilarating but it's also very tiring and sometimes it feels like we never stop."

"I'll miss you," the Master says and Yaz takes it as a love confession. It's surprising she got that much out of the Master and she takes it as the deepest compliment she can be given. "More than my hearts can bear."

"When did you become such a romantic?" Yaz asks and the Master smiles sadly, hazel eyes brimming with unnameable emotions. "Right, sorry for asking."

"I don't know whether you've been a good influence, Yasmin Khan, but you've certainly been an influence."

The Master presses their foreheads together and Yaz half expects her to bring their lips together in a kiss. It's what she normally does when the moment becomes too charged, when the emotions are a little too overwhelming. She doesn't however, and seems content to just sit in Yaz's presence for a long moment. Yaz soaks it up for as long as she can, for as long as she's allowed before her phone buzzes in her back pocket. The Master gives a noise akin to a growl. 

"I have to go," Yaz says and she doesn't move for a second. She always lingers when it comes to the Master, it's one of her many failings. Her phone buzzes again and she pulls away. "They're going to kill me if I'm late, I really have to go."

"I know," the Master says and presses a kiss to her lips, short and sweet, but conveying everything Yaz wants to say, wants to hear before she has to go. "Now go before your family skins you alive."

"They'd never do that," Yaz says but then she's slipping out the TARDIS door. Without the Master's hand in hers, she feels almost naked, like a bit of her is missing and the hole that it leaves grows larger with every passing second


End file.
